


Тишина(Silence)

by Golden_shoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, дружба, страдания, тоска
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_shoe/pseuds/Golden_shoe
Summary: Ли уже потерял одного друга и не собирался допустить этого со вторым.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421565) by [dragons_and_angels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels). 



Теперь Джордж всегда молчал, и это было, пожалуй, самое странное. До финальной битвы Ли никогда не сталкивался с абсолютно молчаливым Джорджем. Если даже он не придумывал новые затеи с Фредом или не смеялся с Ли и Кэти, то он никогда не сидел без дела и всегда был в движении. В нем не было ничего тихого и спокойного, и видеть его сейчас, бледного и осунувшегося, было невыносимо для Ли.

Джордж сидел на невысокой каменной ограде заднего двора Норы. Когда-то Фред, Джордж и Ли так часто перекидывали гномов через неё, что вспомнить отдельный раз было сложно. Ли подошёл к Джорджу, не пытаясь ступать тише и незаметнее. Джордж не оглянулся и даже не поднял взгляд, когда Ли сел рядом на ограде, слева от него. Именно слева, чтобы напоминать себе, что он говорит с Джорджем. Фред никогда не терял ухо, у него никогда не было зияющего отверстия на его месте, и это причиняло Ли лёгкую боль при взгляде на дыру. Фред навсегда останется двадцати однолетним парнем, не женившемся и не постаревшим. Каждый день, что Джордж будет становится старше, будет также отдалять его от Фреда, и если для самого Ли эта мысль была невыносима, то он даже не мог представить каково Джорджу.

\- Ты собираешься что-нибудь говорить или так и будешь таращиться на меня весь день? - послышался мёртвый голос Джорджа, по-другому и не скажешь.

Ли хотел пошутить, сделать что-нибудь, что было когда-то привычным в их общении. Но ничего уже не будет, как прежде. Никогда. Однако ему было, что высказать.

-Я мог бы сейчас сказать что-нибудь грандиозное и проникновенное, но поможет ли хоть капля из этого?- Джордж повернулся к нему; его глаза были такими же мёртвыми, как и голос. - Я мог бы сказать, что видел, как один из моих друзей умирает на поле боя, и что сейчас я вижу ,как медленно умирает другой друг, прямо на моих глазах.

Джордж отвёл взгляд. Ли был знаком с чувством горя, и это было то, что не переносится легче с каждым новым разом. Его младший брат и мать погибли в автокатастрофе, оставив Ли с отцом и сестрой, но он никогда не терял своего близнеца. Потерять кого-то, кто так похож на тебя, кто является дополнением тебя, кто был рядом всю жизнь – это то, что Ли никогда не переживал.

\- Когда умер твой брат, - сказал Джордж, - Как ты себя чувствовал?

Ли задумался. Было кое-что, что он мог бы сказать, чтобы помочь Джорджу чувствовать себя лучше, тем более, что это была правда.

\- Это было подобно концу света, - честно ответил Ли. – Как будто моей мир остановился, а все остальные продолжали жить обычной жизнью, будто ничего и не произошло.

Он почувствовал знакомую боль в груди и комок в горле, как в тот день, когда его мама и брат отправились в маггловский плавательный бассейн в соседнем городке. Тогда Ли, в свои четырнадцать лет, сказал, что он слишком взрослый для бассейна, а его сестра только что выпрямила волосы и не захотела, чтобы это было сделано впустую, так что они оба отказались идти. Его брат не был волшебником, он унаследовал ~~~~отсутствие магии от их матери-магглы, не переняв её от отца. Однако он любил слушать рассказы Ли о Хогвартсе.

Фред и Джордж поняли, что что-то не так, когда внезапно перестали получать письма от Ли. Позже, за два дня до первого сентября, он всё объяснил им, послав сову, потому что просто не мог сказать это сам, открыто. Близнецы были его щитом против окружающего мира, до тех пор, пока он не смог справляться сам. А сейчас не стало Фреда, и Джордж был сам для себя щитом.

\- Ты знаешь, как люди говорят: всё станет лучше и время залечит все раны? – спросил Ли неожиданно.

Джордж не ответил, но Ли был уверен, что тот слышал это от какого-нибудь глупого и доброжелательно человека, который не знал, что сказать, так что был вынужден произнести самое худшее из всех возможных клише.

\- Это ложь. Будет больно даже тогда, когда у тебя появится первый ребёнок, будет больно, что Фред не может быть рядом и увидеть его. Но ты привыкнешь к этому.

\- Я не могу…Я не могу представить это прямо сейчас. – Голос Джорджа больше не был пустым, вместо этого он надломился на середине фразы, и Ли почувствовал слёзы на своих щеках.

\- Я знаю, -смягчился Ли, - Но в конце концов, будет так, что мысли о нём не будут причинять такую боль. Просто пойми это и не заглядывай слишком далеко в будущее. Перовое, что мы сделаем – это вернём тебя в регулярный приём пищи и душа, а затем перейдём к таким сложностям, как переезд из Норы.

\- Ты тоже скучаешь по нему. – Это не было вопросом, но Ли воспринял это таковым.

\- Каждый день, - сказал он серьёзно. – Фред был таким Фредом.

Ли пожал плечами, не в состоянии описать лучшего друга другими словами. Он был неугомонным, и тот факт, что его больше нет, до сих пор казался далёким и нереальным. Джордж посмотрел на него, но Ли не смог понять выражение его лица. Некоторое время они неотрывно глядели друг на друга, после чего Джордж соскользнул с ограды.

\- Еда и душ, но ничего больше не обещаю.

\- Сидеть рядом с тобой и не дышать через рот – достаточно на данный момент, – уверил его Ли, за что был награждён посветлевшим взглядом Джорджа, будто он улыбнулся, если бы был в состоянии сделать это.

Молли ничего не сказала, когда они вошли в дом, она просто отвернулась со слезами на глазах и начала суетиться, выкладывая готовое мясо. Джордж не улыбался и не говорил, но, однозначно, был более оживлённый, чем все дни до этого, так что Ли счёл это за победу. Один его друг был мёртв, и он не собирался потерять второго.


End file.
